


I Belong to You

by chantiemaya



Series: An Unusual Kiss [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 7 years later, F/F, Perfect, i belong to you, romantic, sappy af, sweet and cute, timejump, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiemaya/pseuds/chantiemaya
Summary: Let’s check in on our girls 7 years down the line.





	I Belong to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, a little one shot to follow up An Unusual Kiss. Hope you like it!  
> I’m making this a gift to my friend Paula who’s been proof reading for me and helps me a lot in the process of putting my crazy thoughts into words. So yeah, she’s already read it but I’m making it a gift anyway ;)
> 
> *DISCLAIMER*  
> This is a work of fiction using characters created by others. I do not own these characters, nor did I get official consent from their owners. The only intent of this work is to entertain readers, not to get any type of financial gain. The acts in this story aren’t necessarily condoned by their creators or by me. Read with caution and read the tags.

Trixie checked herself in the mirror one last time, the wind blowing her long, golden hair around her face. She pressed down on the pins holding the flower crown to her head, half of her hair up, the rest hanging down, and smoothed down the fabric of her frilly pink hippie dress, wiggling her toes in the soft, warm sand. Los Angeles in spring was the city at its best, and this private Santa Monica beach was a dream.

Trixie picked up the small bouquet from the table, a mixture of deep red and creamy white roses and green leaves. Her heart jumped a little, the good kind of jump that caused a flutter in her stomach. She looked back over her shoulder at the little wooden arch set up by the shore line, the rolling water of the ocean barely reaching it. Pink, red and cream ribbons waved gently in the wind, and Marc stood underneath it, in a neat white shirt, stylish skinny jeans and bare feet.

Katya picked up a bottle of water with shaking hands, trying to make her mouth less dry by swishing the cold liquid around. Sand stuck to her feet, her tan legs bare in bright red hot pants, a nice stretchy fabric with a lacy overlay. Her satin, short-sleeved blouse was the same color, a perfect match, and even the nails of her fingers and toes matched. She stared at her shaky hands, the ring finger of her left hand still bare. For now.

Katya breathed deeply in and out, one more time, and then peeked over to the other side of the beach. Trixie had taken her position, fumbling with her dress. Katya’s heart ached, slammed in her chest, her throat was tight, and she picked up the small bouquet in both hands. This was it.

She walked up to beach, until she was level with Trixie, far enough away that they couldn’t really look each other in the eyes.

Marc looked from side to side, held up his thumb and pressed play on the small sound system beside him. A clear guitar sounded, the intro of ‘I belong to you’ by Brandi Carlile.

Trixie and Katya waited for the intro to finish, and when Brandi started to sing, they started walking to each other, with small, slow steps.

‘Last night I had the exact same dream as you  
I killed a bird to save your life  
And you gave me your shoes’  
You said clip my wings and walk my miles  
And I said I would too  
Then I woke up but I wasn't gonna tell you’

The closer they got, the better they could see each other’s faces, and Katya saw Trixie biting her pink painted lower lip, and Trixie saw the grin that spread over Katya’s red ones. The top half of Katya’s thick curls laid in a fish style braid over the top of her head, the rest of her hair framing her face beautifully.

‘Today I sang the same damn tune as you  
It was lady in red I hate that song  
And I know you do too  
You didn't catch me singin' along  
But I always sing with you  
Nice and quietly cuz I don't want to stop you’

Katya saw Trixie mouth the words to the song, her face lighting up more the closer they got. Just a few more steps, and they would have reached the middle where Marc was waiting for them. Trixie slowed her steps a little to make sure they arrived at the same time, and goosebumps formed on her knees and the backs of her thighs.

‘I know I could be spending a little too much time with you  
But time and too much don't belong together like we do  
If I had all my yesterdays I'd give 'em to you too  
I belong to you now  
I belong to you’

Marc stopped the music when both women stood before him, under the little canopy of ribbons, and stared at each other excited and nervous. After a moment of silence, Marc cleared his throat and looked at a piece of paper.

“Dear friends and family, thank you for coming, for witnessing Trixie and Katya tie the knot.”

Someone in the small crowd, sat on blankets and beach chairs behind them, hollered and everybody laughed.

“Trixie and Katya, I’ve known you both for a while, and I am not ashamed to say I am beyond proud to have introduced you to each other. I have rarely seen a love as beautiful as yours, even if I had to help you a little, here and there.”

Katya blushed and looked down, then through her lashes up at Trixie, who was barely holding it together.

“As in every life, and every love, you’ve gone through ups and downs, but somehow always managed to become stronger. Your mutual respect for each other, your outlook on life, and your beautiful friendship before anything else continues to shine bright wherever you go.”

Katya swallowed and silently cursed Marc for making all these emotions crash into her. A single tear slide down Trixie’s cheek, her mouth pressed in a tight line, but she was still smiling.

“Trixie and Katya. May I ask you to take each other’s hands?”

They both put the flowers down in the sand and stood closer together, taking the other's hands - Katya’s cold, Trixie’s sweaty warm.

“You ok?” Katya mouthed without a sound, and Trixie nodded.

“Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, you have praised Trixie’s compassion, her big heart, her voice, and her beautiful ass.”

The crowd laughed and Katya nodded, her face warm and her smile enormous. Trixie squeezed her hands.

“Katya, will you accept Trixie as your wife, and promise to take care of her for the rest of your days?”

“I do,” Katya said hoarsely.

Trixie wiggled in place, hear breath stuck in her throat as she saw Katya blinking away tears.

“Beatrice Mattel, you have praised Katya’s sense of humor, her intelligence, her overwhelming love for you and how her strong arms make you feel safe.”

Their audience ‘aaaawed’ in unison, and Katya sniffed.

“Trixie, will you accept Katya as your wife, and promise to take care of her for the rest of your days?”

“I do.”

Trixie was surprised at how clear and sound her voice was, when there was no more air in her lungs and her heart swelled out of her chest.

Marc reached into his pocket and handed both of them a ring - a rose gold for Trixie, white gold for Katya, and they put them on each other’s fingers with shaking hands.

“Katya and Trixie, by the power vested in me by the State of California, I am proud to pronounce you… wives.”

The women bounced where they stood, and then looked expectantly at Marc.

“Oh and for the love of God, please kiss.”

Everybody cheered and laughed as Trixie and Katya leaned in and kissed, gently, and when the crowd roared for more, Trixie grabbed Katya’s sides and pulled her closer, opening her lips and pushing her tongue in Katya’s mouth.

Flower petals were thrown in the air around them, getting swept in the wind and blowing all over the beach. Bags and containers were opened and champagne flowed, people hugged and kissed, Trixie’s mother cried and hugged Katya until she couldn’t breathe, Steven and Marc were crying, and Adore fumbled with the sound system. Trixie was sure her makeup was a mess, just as Katya’s, who’s lipstick was smeared due to their excessive make out session in front of all their friends and family.

James and Laura, still Trixie’s producers and currently working to finish her third album, passed glasses of champagne around, and poured coke in a champagne glass for Katya. Someone took a picture as they kissed again, glasses in hand, pink flower petals stuck to Katya’s hair.

“We did it,” Katya whispered to Trixie as they leaned their foreheads together and danced slowly.

“Finally,” Trixie said, and sang along to the song, softly, just for Katya. As they danced, their friends started dancing around them as the ocean rumbled gently in the background.

After a few hours of wonderful music, food and drinks on the beach, everybody started packing up to leave. Katya found Trixie sitting cross-legged in the sand, talking animatedly to her mother and Adore.

“Hey guys, are you about ready?” Katya asked. She was impatient, she wanted everybody to leave already so that she could be alone with her wife.

Trixie was a little buzzed, but not drunk. She rarely had more than two drinks nowadays, because she wanted to keep her head on straight, but now mostly because she didn’t want to ruin her and Katya’s night together by falling asleep on her. Katya had promised a surprise and Trixie was eager to get it.

After saying goodbye to everybody, Katya put Trixie’s flip flops down in front of her feet on the parking lot, slipping on her own as well, and they walked hand in hand to Trixie’s car - an old fashioned, pale pink Cadillac that she had fallen in love with and bought about a year ago when her second album won a CMA. Trixie didn’t know there were bags packed on the back seat, as Katya hadn’t allowed her to peek under the blanket that she’d thrown over them.

Katya drove, Trixie tucked tightly to her side, her arm around Katya’s waist, her head on her shoulder.

“I know we're going to Hawaii in a few days, but I still wanted to do something special for us, tonight,” Katya said softly as she drove.

“Ok, I can’t wait…” Trixie said and kissed Katya’s cheek.

They had been together for so long now, it had become difficult to surprise one another, but Katya had a good feeling about this. It was only a short distance from Santa Monica to Malibu, but she enjoyed the breeze coming through the window and Trixie’s warm, soft body against hers.

Trixie perked up when Katya took a turn, and then another, and drove them along a winding road closer and closer to the shoreline, right up to the beach.

“Where are we?” Trixie asked, having zoned out a little as they drove.

“Malibu,” Katya said, and drove up to a small, three-story house. She opened the glove compartment and took out a remote for the garage, and Trixie’s mouth fell open as they drove into it. It was big enough for her Cadillac, which was impressive in itself, but Katya’s car was already in there.

“What is this?” Trixie said excitedly and grabbed Katya’s arm with two hands.

“This is our home, for one night,” Katya said. Trixie jumped out of the car and opened the back door, pulling away the blanket to find her own bag packed and ready. The smile on Katya’s face was so big it hurt her cheeks.

They entered the house through the door in the garage, climbing a round stairwell to the living room. It was big and bright, and looked like they just stepped inside a luxurious furniture magazine. The table was set with drinks and snacks, and there was an amazing view from the balcony that spanned the entire width of the house. Trixie explored every room excitedly, pulling Katya along, until they ended up in the master bedroom. There was a big heart of pink rose petals on the bed.

“Oh…” Trixie’s mouth opened and she stared at the room, the bed, the rose petals, and squeezed Katya’s hand to mush.

“I fucking love you,” Trixie said as she turned around and grabbed Katya’s face with both hands, kissing her hard, pulling her hair to keep her as close as possible. Katya was so glad the day was over, and she could now untie half of her hair from the tight braid that itched her scalp. She answered Trixie’s wild kiss as best as she could while at the same time pulling at the elastic on the braid, and Trixie leaned back.

“Let me,” Trixie whispered, and took the braid, gently undoing it and then rubbing her fingertips of Katya’s sore scalp.

“Oh I hated that braid so much after barely an hour of wearing it.” Katya closed her eyes and enjoyed Trixie’s hands in her hair.

Trixie’s hands traveled over Katya’s body then, down to the buttons on her blouse, opening them while kissing her neck.

“Mm, baby, there’s more,” Katya said, pulling away and taking Trixie to the adjoined bathroom. There was an huge bathtub there, and again more flower petals thrown around, and candles ready to be lit. Trixie hugged Katya from behind and sniffed softly.

“You wanna take a bath?” She whispered in Katya’s ear. Katya turned around and looked at Trixie’s face, tears rolling down again.

“Yes, I’d love to take a bath with you, baby… are you ok?”

“I’m perfect,” Trixie said with a smile and a sob. “You’re perfect. Everything is so fucking good, I love you,” Trixie cried for real now, and Katya took her in her arms, gently swaying them.

“I put makeup wipes in your bag, go get them, so we can get cleaned up,” Katya said into Trixie’s hair, and kissed her forehead. While Trixie went to get their bags, Katya started the bath, pouring in some bubble bath, and lighted all the candles around, closing the blinds to make it more cozy.

They stood side by side at the double sinks to remove their makeup, giggling at Trixie’s sniffing and Katya’s lipstick that had ended up on her chin.

Katya unzipped Trixie’s dress almost reverently, as if she hadn’t done so hundreds of times before, and took her time sliding it down, ghosting her fingertips over every piece of newly revealed skin. Trixie’s back was smooth and soft, all of her hair now down, the flower crown resting on the sink. She was wearing a pink and cream bra and panty set, her soft, round ass barely covered by the Brazilian cut. Katya undid her bra and Trixie let it fall to the floor, then turned around, Katya’s hands causing goosebumps on her shoulders and upper arms.

“My beautiful wife,” Katya said, a cheeky smile on her lips, her face rosy and warm. Trixie finished unbuttoning Katya’s blouse, revealing the exact same set of underwear, but in red and black. She cupped Katya’s breasts in both hands, rubbing her thumbs over her hard pink nipples.

“I need you, wife,” Trixie said, her breath tickling Katya’s face. Katya unhooked her bra and tossed it away carelessly, then made quick work of her panties as Trixie did the same. They checked the water in the tub, which was warm and perfect, bubbles floating around. Trixie got in first, and held Katya’s hand as she stepped in, sinking between Trixie’s legs.

“Ohh, oh this is good,” Katya moaned. “Can I lean on you like this?” She turned her head to look at Trixie.

“Yes, totally,” Trixie pulled her closer, their legs lining up beside each other, Katya’s back against Trixie’s chest. Katya’s hands searched under the water for Trixie’s legs, rubbing them up and down, circling her knees, up to her thighs as far as she could reach. Trixie massaged Katya’s scalp, pulling her head to the side to kiss her lips, sliding her hands down to Katya’s breasts. Katya moaned into the kiss, licking Trixie’s lips, tangling their tongues together in spite of the awkward angle.

Trixie moulded Katya’s breasts and pinched her nipples one by one, making her moan harder. Water sloshed over the edge of the tub as Katya moved too quickly to turn around and straddle Trixie’s lap to kiss her better, pressing their breasts together, the water and bubbles making them both slick and warm. Trixie grabbed Katya’s ass and pulled her against her, both of them now panting and moaning, their faces heated and flushed.

And then Katya giggled, loudly, breaking the kiss, leaving Trixie with her mouth open and a comical expression on her face.

“What?” Trixie asked, her voice thick.

“Baby, I wanna make love to you, but this tub…” Katya laughed out loud now. “I don’t know how to do it in this tub!”

Trixie started laughing too, and more water was splattered over the floor and the soft bath mat beside the tub.

“Yeah, it’s almost big enough to swim in, but…” Trixie didn’t finish her sentence, but let her body sag and slowly slide away under the water until it was up to her chin. Katya crawled over her and kissed her nose.

“Let’s get out, so I can fuck you between the rose petals, ok?”

Trixie nodded, and laughed, and they carefully climbed out, still laughing as they quickly dried off.

Katya took longer, squeezing as much water out of her hair as she could, and Trixie carried some candles into the bedroom, closing the curtains but leaving the window open a bit. She was on her back in the middle of the bed, star fishing on top of the rose petals. She lifted her head shortly to see Katya come in.

“I’m ready now,” Trixie said, causing another fit of laughter from Katya. Katya climbed on the bed and over Trixie, covering her with her still damp body, and Trixie moaned as Katya dropped all her weight on her.

“You’re so funny, and beautiful, and juicy, mm,” Katya moaned and dug her fingers into the flesh of Trixie’s thighs, making her hiss at the slight sting. Katya kissed Trixie’s breasts, first between them, then over the swell of one, to her nipple to suck and lick at it.

“Please, Kat, I’m ready,” Trixie panted, writhing on the sheets. Katya slipped her right hand between Trixie’s thighs, running her knuckles over her pussy, and felt the moisture dripping out from between her lips.

“Oh baby, you are so ready, so hot and wet for me,” Katya said against Trixie’s breast, teasing her by running her fingers up and down without putting any pressure on her.

“Yeah.” Trixie’s breathy voice made Katya’s cheeks burn up, and she started to lick a terribly slow path from Trixie’s breasts down over her chest, her stomach, the neat stripe of hair on her mound, over her thigh, down to her knee.

“Katya, fuck,” Trixie whined, circling her hips.

“Tell me, baby cakes,” Katya said, sucking in the soft skin of Trixie’s fleshy thigh. Trixie’s hands came down and one grabbed Katya’s hair, trying to pull her closer to where she wanted her mouth. Katya chuckled and let herself be pulled, her nose bumping against Trixie’s mound, lips smack on her clit. Trixie shuddered and pushed her hips up, rubbing herself against Katya’s mouth, coating her lips and chin with her juice. Katya opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, flat against Trixie’s clit, and Trixie gasped and whined, undulating her hips wildly.

“Shhh… baby, slow down,” Katya said, kissing her gently, holding her hips down with her hands.

“Ung, I need… I…”

“Tell me,” Katya said again. She never got tired of challenging Trixie to talk dirty, because it always took her a moment to get over that threshold, the awkwardness of saying out loud what she felt and wanted, and Katya never failed to give her exactly what she wanted, in return.

“Lick me,” Trixie whispered, her breath halting when Katya licked one swipe over her. “More, please more, suck me,” Trixie continued, her hips shaking as she pushed them up.

“Yes baby,” Katya answered and complied, sucking Trixie’s clit between her lips, at the same time circling the tip of a finger around Trixie’s entrance.

“Yeah, yeah like that,” Trixie mumbled an moaned, low and long.

Katya pushed the tips of two fingers just inside Trixie and teased her with long, slow thrusts, licks and sucks until Trixie’s thighs were trembling and she mewled, her fingers tangled in Katya’s hair.

Katya liked it when Trixie directed her, told her what to do, how to please her just right, even if she didn’t really need any directions anymore. She also liked how hard Trixie pulled on her hair now, her fingers buried in Katya’s wild curls, short, pink nails scratching her scalp, the sting of the pull making Katya moan against Trixie’s pussy.

Trixie pulled up, then, tapping her fingers on Katya’s cheek.

“Stop, oh… I… uhh…” she panted, tried to catch her breath, and Katya knew why. She always knew.

She crawled over Trixie’s body, beside her, wrapped their bodies around each other, kissing her deep and slow. Trixie’s warm hand massaged Katya’s breast just rough enough, rolling the nipple under her palm. Her hand ran over Katya’s side, squeezed her hip, her ass, and then came down with a loud slap, making Katya moan against Trixie’s lips.

“Babe,” Trixie ended the kiss, pulling at Katya’s hair again, her nails scraping gently over Katya’s ass. “Did you bring any toys?”

Katya moaned and grinned, her eyes hooded and dark.

“I brought lots of toys.”

Trixie giggled and kissed her, slapped her ass again. Katya pushed her hips into Trixie’s, hard.

“I wanna fuck you,” Trixie said.

“Yes, wife,” Katya whispered against her lips. “There… the bag,” Katya couldn’t articulate any further, because Trixie’s mouth was descending over her body with licks and nips at her skin, and then she put her whole mouth on Katya’s pussy at once.

“Ah, fuck, baby.” Katya grabbed Trixie’s hair and pushed herself into her face, but Trixie let go and slid off of the bed. She chuckled and wiped her face.

“Just checking if you’re ready,” she said.

“Fucking bitch,” Katya said with a grin.

Trixie rummaged through Katya’s bag and found her favorite toy - a slightly updated version of the strap on Katya had once fucked her with. When she came back to the bed, the harness snug on her hips, two unrealistic but satisfying plastic dicks bobbing up and down, Katya had turned around and was on her belly, just her ass up in the air.

Trixie kneeled on the bed, taking in the sight before her. Katya’s slight submissiveness in the bedroom had been a bit of surprise, a little later in their relationship, but Trixie had naturally slipped into the role of director, telling Katya what to do, how to turn her body, where to touch her. And sometimes when she didn’t feel like it, Katya took control, or they battled for it.

Today, it was Trixie’s turn, and she was more than ready, rubbing her hands over Katya’s reddened ass cheeks, scratching the skin lightly, but hard enough to leave little pink marks.

Trixie slipped one of the dildos inside her own pussy, leaning against Katya’s thigh to keep it steady, and turned the dial. She slipped the head of the other dildo between Katya’s lips, the gentle vibration directly to her clit. She knew how to tease her wife, and turned the vibrations up higher until Katya was gasping for air, then took all the sensations away by leaning back.

“Trix… ah.” Katya’s face was smashed into the sheets, the pillow pushed up against the headboard, pink rose petals stuck to her forehead.

“Babe?”

“Trixie.” Katya’s voice sounded serious now. She swallowed before speaking again. “Fuck me, Trixie.”

Trixie’s cheeks prickled with her blush at those words. She lined up the head of her toy at Katya’s entrance and pushed it inside, slowly, concentrating on nothing but Katya’s writhing and how she held her breath, and trying to tune out her own excitement from how the phallus inside her was vibrating just as hard. Katya pushed her hips back, wiggling, trying to get more than Trixie was ready to give.

Trixie halted, just stayed there, turned down the dial a bit, and then moved her hips terribly slowly. It had taken her some practice to do this, which had caused some hilarious moments in the bedroom. But now she liked to think she was good at it, and she could fuck Katya and also touch the rest of her body, rubbing her hands up and down Katya’s sweaty back, slapping her ass all while thrusting into her teasingly slowly.

“Baby, I can’t, please,” Katya whispered into the mattress.

“What, Kat?” Trixie panted, and felt her belly coil tighter.

“Harder, please.” Katya pushed her hips back again, reaching around to grab Trixie’s thigh with her hand.

Trixie turned up the dial and picked up her pace, holding onto Katya’s hips, squeezing her where she’d filled out a little since they met.

“Yes, yes, fuck. Baby, I’m ready, I’m so close,” Katya babbled, rising up on her forearms to steady herself against Trixie’s increasingly harder thrusts. Trixie turned the dial up again.

“Katya,” Trixie breathed, leaning forward. “Katya, I’m…”

Katya didn’t need another word, she had her fingers on her clit and and exploded beneath Trixie as if on command, as Trixie’s thighs trembled and her movements became erratic, then halted as her orgasm crashed through her body.

*

Soft sounds of talking and giggles filled the room, the door to the balcony open, curtains softly swaying in the wind. It was completely dark outside and the sounds of the ocean were in the background. Trixie and Katya lay on the oversized couch, both wearing silky robes, feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries.

“So you like this house?” Katya asked, her head in Trixie’s lap, as Trixie’s fingers drew lazy circles over her stomach.

“It’s amazing, although the furniture is a little boring.” She looked around the modernly decorated room, everything in grey and white tones with an occasional soft yellow detail. “It’s very calculated.”

“Yeah, that’s because nobody’s living here right now,” Katya said, Trixie looked at her, chewing on a strawberry and washing it away with a sip of champagne.

“How did you rent this, then?”

“From the real estate agent that has it up for sale.”

Trixie’s hand stopped tickling Katya and lay flat on her stomach.

“It’s for sale?”

“I took an option.”

Trixie’s eyes widened and she sat up, Katya laughing when her head rolled off of her lap and she had to sit up. Trixie grabbed Katya’s arm.

“Are you buying it? Are we?”

Katya shrugged.

“We could. I would still keep the studio, but I could rent out the apartment, and-”

“Yes!” Trixie screamed and bounced on the couch, wrapping her arms around Katya.

“You wanna live in Malibu?”

“Yes! Yes I do! Holy fuck!” Trixie hugged Katya close and kissed her.

“Baby cakes, are you crying?” Katya leaned back and took Trixie’s face in her hands.

“I’m sorry,” Trixie sniffed. “It’s just, it’s so perfect, you’re perfect, and I’m just, it’s just…” She laughed through her tears and looked at Katya.

“We’re perfect, and I love you,” Katya said. Trixie nodded and hugged her.

“I love you too, wife.”O


End file.
